Talk:"We Shall Return!"
Reference? Anybody else having this strange feeling of déjà vu about this skill's name? Like a quote from some zombie movie? I just can't place my finger on it and Google isn't helping either... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:40, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Douglas_MacArthur ? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:16, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Usefulness Other than for highly specialized builds that rely on dying (minion factories for example), I don't see how you could use this. Please enlighten me.--Life Infusion 20:48, 31 July 2006 (CDT) :While it could be argued it is or isn't worth the skill slot/15 energy, increasing the energy a resurrected character gets (especially a monk) is very useful. The health effect may or may not be useful. An E/Mo in GvG with restore life and glyph of sacrifice (instead of the now ubiquitous resurrection chant) could bring someone back with very high health and energy. --68.142.14.106 09:43, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :: Maybe a P/Mo could have ressurect+We shall Return, making it a much more effective rez-Only a shadow :::Thing is, hard rezes are often only good with a mesmer primaries due to fast cast, unless you use Lively, which is, as said below, probably unaffected. Silk Weaker 09:00, 19 September 2006 (CDT) I would assume this, like most other ress-affecting stuff (Frozen Soil?) doesn't work on Lively Was Naomei or Restoration, right? --Kit Engel 01:16, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :They aren't skills as such, just dropping ashes and destroying a spirit, I would guess not — Skuld 08:54, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Lively Was Naomei does, Restoration spirit doesn't. Just for the sake of completion, Light of Dwayna works with it as well. Merengue 04:08, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Would this mean that since it says that you can resurrect "allies" does this mean that like for example you can resurrect like, let's say, Prince Rurik if he dies on a mission? Or can it be used to resurrect all the fallen pets? They are under allies in the party list. Kcinshin 12:15, 24 October 2006 (PDT) :This has nothing to do with that. There are no resurrects that work on non-party members other than pets, and this skill only buffs resurrection spells and skills. Not sure how it interacts with Revive/Comfort Animal though, I'll have to check later. Merengue 15:41, 24 October 2006 (CDT) -I find it really useful when your using skills like rebirth or signet of return where you would of needed most of your party alive to benfit from the res. Needs Fixing So skill description says 60% extra HP, attribute table says 50% extra HP at 15 command. Which one is it. Same goes for energy. :The second one. The skill was updated for the latest event, and the template was updated to reflect that, but the progression table wasn't. -- Gordon Ecker 06:10, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Calculation Does anyone know if this takes the 25% from Resurrect and increases it by a %, like say 25 + 20% = 30% total life. Or if it would be 25% + 20% = 45% total life. (T/ ) 22:46, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :Unfortunately I didn't use it in pve preview. In PvP preview it was additive I think. I use P/Rt with flesh of my flesh and it rezed the ally almost full instead of half of HP. But at the time this skill was maxed at something like 50% I think. For PvE even they changed the numbers to considerably larger %, and so they have likely made it multiplicative, because right now even with 10 spec it would rez with something like 100% HP if you used Flesh of My flesh with full HP and if this % was additive. --Spura 10:03, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::It's additive. The resurrections with it really are amazing. (Edit: That is to say, it was additive as of the PvE preview)Merengue 16:15, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::So, if I understand correctly (although a bit late), if someone uses this skill at 0 Command and then Resurrect, the now-alive ally will have 35% health and 5% energy ? -- J'eBofu 03:50, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes.--Carmine 18:08, 26 June 2007 (CDT) rez sig/ sunspear rebirth sig With those two skills, which revive with 100% health does this skill boost max health?--TheDrifter 17:46, 15 January 2007 (CST) :im willing to say no it wont increase max Hp and if it did anet would fix that mighty quickly dont ya think--Domon Kasho 00:32, 31 January 2007 (CST) barrage pet groups does this work on charm animal? If so seems a good use for it imo, throw it on a GFTE barrager. Phool 04:36, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :I mean comfort animal Phool 04:37, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Since it's party members I'm gonna guess no - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:04, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Lively Was Naomei/Restoration? does this shout affect either of the abovementioned skills? thanks, I don't have a profile 20:37, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :No. --Fyren 05:33, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :Correction---YES, Lively Was Naomei is affected. It was mentioned earlier that it was affected, and I checked it just now. The spirit Restoration is not affected. (I activated the shout before I started the binding ritual, and Ruptured the spirit before the shout ended.)--Carmine 18:08, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, you're right. Perhaps I had WSR up when I cast Naomei but not when I dropped it, since that's what matters. --Fyren 19:00, 26 June 2007 (CDT) When does the shout work for Lively was Naomei? before, during, or after the cast? or is it when dropped? -Hesus Scroll of Resurrection Would WSR work for this? Don't feel like spending the money to test it out atm...If so, then it just makes the scroll even more hax. (T/ ) 20:45, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :It says resurrection skill, so I doubt it... needs testing though. --Macros 20:46, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::25 fiber, 25 bones, 250 gold and a skill point? I'm up for testing it. Need "We Shall Return!" though, and I'm not wasting 1plat+SP for it! --Kale Ironfist 20:55, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::You can get it from Godaj. --Macros 20:59, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Right, I'll be home in about 6 hours (work... ). If I don't forget, I'll test it. --Kale Ironfist 21:10, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Confirmed "WSR!" does NOT work with the scrolls. Pics will be uploaded in due course. --Kale Ironfist 06:48, 20 September 2007 (CDT) resetting indent. Here's three pics, archived in rar in order of testing. Order was: Dead, Scrolled, WSR+Scroll. --Kale Ironfist 07:07, 20 September 2007 (CDT) trivia ...is retarded. permission to scrap? Midgetchinese 10:22, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :You have my permission since it is as u said, retarded. It's just a skill name which reflects a bit of what the skill actually does. ''Kurtan'' 11:27, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's a very fitting and probable reference, actually. 11:31, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Yohlon Haven Medando is offering this skill. I saw u havent added it :) 09:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :You most likely unlocked it already. Skills unlocked are seen at all trainers in that campaign. -- Xeon 09:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :: Oh? So if i say unlock Mending Touch, (PvP / Buys on another caracter) - then Mtouch is aviable at ALL skill trainers? In that campaign? 12:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::: Exactly, but getting it with PvP is enough to unlock it for it's specific campaign. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 13:35, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Update 6/18 EPIC. no moar rez scrolls. — Balistic 03:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Instant rez is ftw.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::This + Gfte are going to be in my standard barrage ranger build now! Dang, those are good now! Omanhunter 05:22, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Playing in The Desolation is now going to be a pain :¬/ RossMM 06:56, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Seriously. I sure hope anyone who wanted to VQ the Desolation has already, because it's going to be nearly impossible now. Jayemji 07:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: /agree, "We Shall Return" (PvE), Signet of Return (PvE) and Resurrection Chant with multiples of each in each group and Hard Mode Skill Recharge/Activate will be a pain. Khazad Guard 08:16, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh crap, there go my summer holiday plans...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thank Dwayna I finished it already. It was too damn hard even without this insanity. I couldn't even finish the last group in on area; I had to just kill each one once to get the vanquish, then quit... 14:10, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Frozen Soil gonna become mandatory? --JonTheMon 14:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Too bad this can't be combined with the old version. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :New update sucks when VQing desolation. Awakened Cavalier — Balistic 23:24, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Vocal Minority spam for life? This is silly. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::WSR goes through Frozen Soil :\ 02:18, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It still does? That's the second unfixed bug that was allegedly fixed in the second update. 02:19, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Not supposed to but frankly it doesn't matter against groups you have to fight in junundu... just had a fight against 3 cavaliers and 2 acolytes... took forever. This has to be fixed. That was ridiculous. RabidCoqui 02:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::::It's actually the 3rd, Felix. I'm pretty sure the second update on the 18th didn't do what it was supposed to. This must be Anet's new strategy: claim to fix bugs they didn't really fix. --Macros 02:41, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Quick mechanics question, do you get leadership energy for hitting dead party members with this shout? -Ezekiel [Talk] 03:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Just tested: Nope. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:56, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ooh, instacast LwN for Paras? Pity it's in Command... Qing Guang 15:02, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, Command saw some pretty decent buffs. Heroes (who don't have access to "Save Yourselves!") can take "Stand Your Ground!", while "Fall Back!" was already quite good, and "Go for the Eyes!" is simply amazing (again( as E-management. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC)